Tengoku no Machigai
by detectivegirl21
Summary: Our favorite NEET Detectives have come across the hardest case of their career. Kagome Higurashi. The girl that time forgot. Just how will she handle being subject to their investigation? I can't wait to see Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I am back! Though I don't know for how long. This story's continuation will depend on how interested people are. So if you want to see more, please please show your approval! Oh yes copyright. I don't own Inuyasha or Kamisama no memochou they belong to,** **Hikaru Sugii and Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Dokupe or any part of Dr. Pepper. Yeah not in the slightest. **

**Chapter One**

**The Case**

The last rays of sunlight had just touched the girl's body as she wake. The bleeping sounds of the machines were almost unbearable. A young boy and a middle-aged woman sat beside the girl's hospital bed. The gentle spring breeze could be felt through an open window. The girl's bright blue eyes flew across the room searching for some answer in her surroundings.

"Mama? Where is this?" The girl hesitantly asked the older women.

"Kagome!" The women flew towards her daughter for an embrace.

The young boy quickly followed suit with a shrill cry. "I'm so so sorry nee-chan." The child wailed.

The blue eyed girl reached up to wipe away his tears. Then she calmly asked, "What's wrong Souta?"

The women began to look very concerned. "Kagome? Don't you remember? You fell in the well after chasing Buyo. I've always told you not to go near it! And look what happened! Why didn't either of you listen to me?"

"Wait, what?" a frown clouded the girl's gentle face. "What day is it?" she asked hesitantly as if the very thought of an answer terrified her.

"It's the day after your birthday nee-chan. The doctors said you were lucky not to have gotten hurt worse."

"No . . . no No NO!" The girl began to hyperventilate and curl into herself. She began to shout and scream "It's not possible! No! No! They can't be gone! Why? Why don't you remember?"

The girl vaguely heard her mother send the boy for a doctor. Her last few memories played over and over again in her mind like a broken record.

**It was all gone. What do you do when your life, friends, family, skills, knowledge . . . was all changed? This Girl's past was completely erased from the world. And no one would ever remember the truth. How would that feel? To look around and know that you are absolutely alone for all eternity? Now enough with that. It's about time we started the story. People meeting when then new should have. I guess we can call that Heaven's Mistake~**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Nine Years later**

I placed the bowls of ramen before my "friends". Well they were pretty stange sometimes but at the very least they weren't bad. I could at least tell that much. Min-san's shop had been busy as usual this afternoon and the others were moping about in the back again. They were all complaining about the lack of a case, which was rather unusual for them

"Excuse me?" I turned around to find a woman who looked to be in her mid-forties. Her cloths were well kept and neat but I could also see that she looked very tired.

"Yes?" I responded politely. She didn't look like a regular customer. She had the appearance of a typical house wife and mother.

"I had heard from a friend of mine that a detective lives here. Could you point me in the right direction? The Shop owner said that the people back here could." She had no sooner finished than the other sprang up behind me.

"A Case! Finally!" Tetsu-san shouted.

"Let's go Lt. Fujishima!" Major joined in as he attempted to drag me up the stairs. I mentally sighed knowing this would be a long day.

Hiro-san offered the women his arm and pointed to each of us in turn. "My name is Hiro, it's a pleasure to meet you." Then he said off handed, "The big one there is Tetsu, the one with the military gear is called Major. **(lol no one knows his real name =) )** And the normal looking guy is Narumi" he said as he pointed to me.

I really wished they would stop giving me nick names and calling me unassuming. But then again, for the longest time I was a single dot. **(Understand what he means? No? Too bad watch the show)**

"Now if would allow me?" Hiro-san gently took her arm and led her up the the stairs. The very picture of a gentleman. **(Note the sarcasm -.-) **

Major was dragging me along with them. Min-san and Ayaka were going to yell at me later. Min-san could really be terrifying sometimes. Then again despite everything I did appreciate the chance to help people and Alice. And the others were nice.

As we approached her room Tetsu-san began to sing. "Our first client in three weeks!"

But Hiro-san quickly scolded him. "Not in front of the lady Tetsu." I paid no attention as Hiro-san went to flatter the woman. Well mostly nice.

Major opened the door to Alice's room. "After you ma'am." He said with a slight bow. As we entered I felt the familiar draft you cold air. The gentle hum of the air conditioner and computers in the dark room. All of this no longer surprised me. I had known the Hermit for a while now and was not surprised at her cry.

"Narumi!" Alice wailed. "I want a Dokupe!" Sighing went to get one out of the back of the fried. Yeah Alice was very particular. I was starting to think it was the only thing she ever drank.

"Young women that's not very nice. You should always ask first. Also couldn't you get one yourself? And . . . Ohh my look at the state of this place! Where are your parents?" the women chided.

Alice stood up on the bed and spread her arms out. Great, just great she was about to start another rant. "My name is Alice. I'm a NEET Detective. As for your previous question. Do my arms look long enough to reach the fridge? There is nothing wrong with me MY room. If something offends you take it up with Ayaka and Narumi." Alice fell gently back down. I could practically feel the annoyance coming off of her.

She addressed the women with a calm manner. "Now I've answered you questions. Who are you to ask such things to me? And what brings you here to disrupt my isolation?"

"My Name is Higurashi Nodoka." The women answered calmly though she still looked like she wanted to scold Alice. "You're the detective?" she asked in disbelief.

Alice pouted slightly before rising and throwing out her arms again. On her cue the dozen computers Alice used for work sprung to life. **(Seriously I want to know how she can cue the computers)** "I'm no _ordinary_ Detective. I'm a _NEET_ Detective! I solve cases without ever stepping outside this room! The Difference can be likened to that of the all-encompassing sky and the earth!"

Higurashi-san sighed and spoke. I could tell she wasn't very impressed by Alice. And that was slightly odd normally most people were very fascinated by her. "Well its seems I have no choice. You are my last hope."

Hiro-san pulled up a chair for Higurashi-san as she began her tale. "I live on the Higurashi shrine not far from here with my Father-in-law and My son. My daughter Higurashi Kagome lives alone."

"Your husband?" Alice interrupted.

Higurashi-san sighed. "My Husband died in an accident 14 years ago. But that's not why I'm here today." She leaned forward towards Alice. "Please it's my daughter. . . I just don't know what to do anymore!"

"I don't have the qualifications to advise you on social matters." Alice said flatly. I could hear the others snickering in the background. So much for the new case.

"It's not that, it's just. . . I'll be frank. My daughter, Kagome has been acting completely different ever since her 15th birthday. It's very unsettling. I can't even say I know her anymore. . ." Higurashi-san trailed off as we heard the door open.

"Yo Narumi! I need your help." The Forth greeted. I sighed his men had probably wrecked the computer again. Really, no matter how many times I told them to avoid _THAT_ kind of website they just kept going back.

"No, no. Narumi is helping me today!" Alice huffed "Who else is going to get me Dokupe and ramen from the master?" Oh great now Alice was pouting before the women.

Souichiro-san put his hand behind his head and looked towards Higurashi-san. "Oh you've got a client. It's fine I can wait." Sou-san proceeded to lean against the wall and watch the rest of us.

Alice nodded sagely and motioned for Higurashi-san to continue. "As I was saying my daughter has behaved different for the past nine years ever since her 15th birthday."

"If it's been nine years her behavior couldn't be considered normal?" Major questioned.

Higurashi-san glared at him. "If it were a gradual change I could understand, but it wasn't. My daughter was a very bright and friendly young lady. The day of her birthday she fell into the well on our property. Kagome was only out a day, and the doctors said there was no residual damage. However when she woke, well she began acting odd."

"At first she was hysterical. She yelled and screamed, then she lapsed into a deep state of depression. I took her to several well-known doctors and phycologists, but none of them could figure out what was wrong. After a few months she stopped sulking, but she was never the same. She was frightfully bitter and as should be expected all of her previous friends moved on. And then there were the weirder occurrences."

"Like what? I can't help if you don't tell me everything." Alice said.

"Well, sometimes I caught her talking when no one was there. Other times she would get angry or scared for no reason at all. When she lived at home she kept odd hours, I hardly ever knew where she was. There were times when she came home injured too. She began to practice archery and martial arts in the morning! She shouldn't have even _touched _a bow before, much less learn how to fight."

"Then she gets accepted into a great college as a 'protégé'. Despite my instance she chose a career in history and now works at the Metropolitan Museum." By now her tone had turned very bitter.

"Just what went wrong? Just what happened to her?" she looked up towards Alice. "I want to know. That is my request. Find out what happened to change my daughter. You're my last hope I just want my _normal _daughter back."

I couldn't help but notice how the word normal was stained, and apparently so did Alice. "Normal? What is classified as normal for you Higurashi Nodoka? The answers I find may not be what you want to hear. Even then will you listen? No matter the outcome?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I promise."

"Very well then." Alice decided. "I accept your case! Hiro please escort Higurashi Nodoka home. As it will be dark soon. Major and Tetsu begin surveillance and investigation!"

I watched as they left the room. Higurashi-san complained about them watching her daughter lightly but otherwise was silent. After they had left I confronted Alice.

"Alice?" I could tell that this case was already bothering her. It wasn't the type of case we normally took on.

"This could prove difficult indeed Narumi. Nine years ago? For anyone other than myself retrieving such information might be impossible. The dead won't speak in this case. Instead I must find the words that the living have concealed. I haven't encountered this type of case before. Nor have I ever heard of such a thing on all my data bases." Alice trailed off lost in her own thoughts.

"Narumi?" Sou-san's voice called out. I'd forgotten he was there. **(So did I, lol and he's a main character)** "After you finish here come to my place. The idiots have managed to wreck the computer again." And with that Sou-san turned and left as well.

"You heard the fourth, Narumi. Also don't forget to give Master my usual order." I smiled. Same old Alice. Despite the oddity of the case it seemed like we were off to a good start. It didn't have high stakes like our previous ones.

_Ohhh how wrong we were. There were very few beings as full of secrets and despair as_

_Higurashi Kagome_

**So how was it? It probably won't be updated regularly, but man does it feel good to write again. I eagerly await your comments and criticism. Until next time =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I managed to update! Finally sorry for the wait everyone. I do apologize for that. My muse seems to bounce around a lot. Right now I'm on Hetalia kick. I blame Uchiha B, she's been putting out too many Hetalia fics. Not that I'm really complaining either.**

**Chapter Two**

**The Target**

Over the next few days everyone busied themselves as much as possible by digging through Kagome Higurashi's past. Hiro-san even talked to a few of her co-workers. However even with Alice's skills there wasn't much to discover on the net. By all appearances she was exactly what she appeared to be. A Hard working and brilliant but ordinary woman.

And yet something kept nagging at me throughout our investigation. Her recorded was too perfect with several small exceptions. The first thing Alice had done was to hack her former school's records. And it appeared what Higurashi-san said was true. Kagome-san's records from before her fith-teenth birthday were completely different than those that came later.

All of her teachers seemed to say something about her behavior (Private records of course). Sometimes it was her approach to a particular subject such as history. Others made note of her manner. According to them she was a brilliant student and very mature for her age, but at the same time very cynical. She had no friends that they were aware of, and very few peers that she would even talk to.

Her knowledge and understanding of certain aspects of history was tremendous and nearly un-heard of. It seemed that she had understood the Feudal Era even better than her teachers. Kagome's teachers had no problems recommending her to a good university. All in all she was a promising student.

Yet her records from before her birthday showed differently. The showed a girl with average grades and prospects. Though hard-working, by her records before Kagome Higurashi wouldn't have ever done as well as she did now.

I was immensely curious as to what caused her to change. Maybe it was just my own feelings or maybe it was something else altogether, but I wanted to know. Just what had caused her to change? I knew that I had certainly changed after I met Alice and the others. I had devised a plan to con the _yakuza_. Before I would have never even considered it.

Sou-san had even looked into any connection she might have with the underworld at Alice's request. In the end we had found nothing. Nothing that could possibly be the reason for such an abrupt change. And Alice was beginning to get frustrated. I knew it wasn't the fact she was disappointing Higurashi-san, but rather her own inability to find the answer. As for Higurashi-san, I didn't like her very much. There were several times that showed she cared little for her daughter anymore. I thought she might be seeking the answer out as vengeance rather than to help her daughter. Late in the afternoon while I was on break we met in Alice's room to discuss how we should proceed with our investigation.

"Alice? Maybe we should just ask her." I said after listen to everyone go back and forth for the past five minutes.

Alice sighed. "Narumi, she wouldn't tell her family. So you think she would trust a stranger. Kagome Higurashi is a cautious woman, and if nothing else has a secret. I should have never accepted a case like this."

"Just let me talk to her. Based on her mother's attitude, it's no wonder she won't talk. I doubt her mother cares much for her anymore. She probably blames whatever happened for taking away her 'perfect' daughter."

"And you don't?" Alice asked sharply. (I love Alice too, but she can get jealous over her 'assistant' even if she doesn't realize it.)

"It's not about that. I genuinely want to meet the person behind all of this!" I tossed up a few sheets of the data sheets.

"Affirmative. Vice-Admiral Fujishima, has shown skill in past operations. He might be able to approach the target without arousing suspicion. He's proven to effective at manipulating people as well." (Guess who said that? Our Favorite military nerd.)

Hiro-san raised his hand. "I agree with them, but I should probably go too. Narumi's presence might put her at ease, and I've got more experience with women." How could Hiro-san be so shameless about it?

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Tetsu-san questioned

"No, right now it might be the best plan we have." Alice conceded. I couldn't figure out why she looked slightly upset. It was probably a pride issue though. "Narumi and Hiro might be able to get some answers. This is a first for me was well. A new type of case and a new way to gather information, I suppose it is only fitting. It's decided then. Tomorrow Narumi and Hiro will go to Higurashi Kagome's apartment."

I sighed when Hiro-san pulled out his phones and began to text on both at the same time. No doubt telling his girlfriends that he couldn't make it to whatever appointment they had set up. I turned away and headed downstairs. I needed to inform Min-san that I couldn't work tomorrow.

Besides there was only so much _NEET_ a person could see in a day and still stay sane. I opened the back door and flinched at the sight of Min-san. I wasn't going to enjoy this.

"Narumi! We're busy here! Hurry up!" Some things never seem to change.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you sure this is the right way Hiro-san?" After school Hiro-san had met me at Hanamaru. He waved around a sheet of paper, and said to follow. I guess it was too much to assume he knew where to go.

"Hmmm, that's odd. I could have sworn it was around here." He looked over towards a group of young women and smiled. 'Just give me a minute. Hey ladies!" Hiro-san almost ran over to them in joy.

Seeing that it would most likely take a while, I sat down on a nearby bench and looked around. The area was definitely well kept and clean. Most of the people walking around looked like professional workers in their mid-twenties.

I had been sitting there for about five minutes before a young woman came up to me. At first I was shocked, she looked eerily similar to Alice. Long raven-black hair, milky white skin, and bright blue eyes. Though her eyes were a bit different. They were a deep sapphire blue and had a wisdom and sadness that Alice didn't.

"Excuse me, are you looking for something? You've been sitting here for quite a while. I don't recognize you."

I smiled. "I guess so. I was going with a colleague to meet someone, but he went off to ask for directions." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly.

She smiled, but it didn't completely reach her eyes. "We were looking for ********** Apartment Complex. **(Yeah I'm going to be a bit lazy)** The smile disappeared and she stared at me with un-veiled curiosity.

"I live near that area. Is there someone in particular you're looking for? She asked.

"Hmm I don't know her personally, but we were going to see Kagome Higurashi."

A curious expression came over her face. "And why would you want to visit her? She doesn't have any friends, and can be painfully cold towards other people. Her only passion is her work. So why?" The woman asked.

By this time Hiro-san was back and had heard part of our conversation. "It's a part of our job, besides . ." Hiro-san took the woman's hand and gave it a kiss. "Who would ever pass up the chance to meet a lady?" I sighed at his flirting. There goes someone who could have helped.

Her eye brows rose slightly and she removed her hand from Hiro-san's grasp. The woman turned back to me. "I believe I asked _you _why. Why would you want to meet Kagome Higurashi?"

I shuffled awkwardly under her gaze. "Though it is part of my job, I want to meet her. I suppose there's something I want to ask her."

"Hmmm" I couldn't tell what she was thinking. Then a peculiar smile came over her face. "Alright, I'll take you to her house. It's not that far from here." With that she spun around and walked away confidently. She seemed quite sure we would follow. But then again what choice did we have?

Hiro-san sighed. "Such a shame."

"A shame that you were rejected Hiro-san?" I paused and turned back towards the woman. "I'm sorry we never got your name."

She turned back towards us and smiled slightly. "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

**And that's a wrap. Soooo how was it? I've got another story half done at the moment, so hopefully that will be out soon too. Thanks to everyone who commented, fav, or followed. By the way this Saturday and Sunday I and AnarchyNeko will be at the NekoCon convention. I'll be cosplaying as Alice, so if you want to yell at me there's your chance.**


End file.
